Lord Fuse
Fuse is the leader of Planet Fusion and is the main antagonist in the game. He is one of the strongest monsters in the game, surpassed only by the Don Doom, Bad Max, Fusion Kimchi, and the turrets inside Vilgax's ship, all of which posess incredible defensive power for respective reasons as Bad Max and Don Doom are gigantic and take attacks because of their size, Fusion Kimchi because he is basically a walk-through cloud, and Vilgax's turrets for their armor. He is the one responsible for the destruction befalling the world and for creating the Fusions, the evil twins of the Cartoon Network heroes. Fuse has an "avatar" that can be defeated, we will learn that Fuse and his home planet are one and the same. Over the millenia, Fuse has mastered many different forms of science, magic and technology as a result of his world-conquering. Before Fuse came to Earth to attack, he once invaded the planet Anur Phaetos, the home planet of the Ectonurites, the same race as Ben's alien form Ghostfreak. They reached an agreement and their planet was spared. Only Vilgax seems to know anything about this agreement, as it is from him that the player learns it from. Fuse eventually manifests an avatar of himself to destroy the player and power up his forces from inside Fuse's Lair. The player however, is able to destroy it after a long difficult battle. However, since the Fuse inside the lair was only an inferior clone of Fuse, Fuse is able to continue the invasion and constantly re-manifests the clone to increase his presence. Due the soon-to-be released Alien X nano, it can be inferred that Fuse is planning his next move, since Nanos are created by defeating Fusions, who are Fuse's strongest soldiers. The Fuse that resides deep within Fuse's Lair is an incomplete manifestation of him, thus his continued presence as a threat after defeating him. Fuse's castle is split into three sections marked by Fusion Lairs: Fuse's Hall, Fuse's Labyrinth, and Fuse's Throne. Fuse's avatar resides in the latter. Battlehttp://fusionfall.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lord_Fuse&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/fusionfall/images/d/d6/Lord_Fuse%27s_Face.jpgClose up of Fuse's face Added by Narutoheroes12 Shatterguns and rifles are recommended for battle with Fuse, as his more powerful abilities are triggered by moving within a certain distance. Both types of weapons can harm him beyond this distance. Damage and healing Nanos are also recommended, as Fuse's stunning and healing abilities in the first and second forms, respectively, can make overcoming him difficult. Fuse's avatar is fought in three stages: his first body, his second body and right arm, and his third body and left arm. Each body and arm will spawn with the defeat of the previous body. Defeating the final body counts for victory even if the arms are alive. Fuse's body cannot move from its spot, but the arms can. Fuse's body changes type each time it is defeated. If the player moves within pistol range of Fuse, his corruption and eruption attacks will be triggered. His eruption attack, in particular, covers most of his throne and will instantly KO the player regardless of health. Staying at rifle range prevents their use however, it allows Fuse to use his strongest moves, two attacks unique to him, both of which are activated when the player is within rifle range, a cannon attack and a storm attack, these attacks are extremely dangerous and are difficult to predict since they be mistaken for the other one leading to disatrous results for the player. Fuse's arms each possess the abilty Fuse had in the previous phase of battle and can attack the player physically. The player begins by fighting his main body, which has the stun ability and a quick melee attack. Once that is defeated, his right arm detaches with the ability to stun and his body gains the ability to heal; both parts have their own melee attack. A shattergun will allow both to be struck at once. Thanks to his healing ability, Fuse's body will likely take a significant amount of time to defeat. His final body causes his left arm to detach with the healing power and his body gains the damage power; both have a melee attack as before. You will achieve victory after defeating the body a third time. His body's attacks consist of a simple melee attack, a more powerful corruption attack, an eruption attack which instantly knocks out anyone on his platform, several shots from the cannons on his back, and a desperation attack that consists of him unleashing a powerful storm of energy that is followed by a supercharged cannon attack. Unlike other monsters in the game, Fuse does not heal when the player is knocked out, unless he has the heal power and has two unique attacks which the other monsters and bosses do not have.